


One Piece PETs: First Time

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Our dear navigator wants her captain. Takes place pre-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: First Time

**One Piece PETs: First Time**

 

(I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN THE TWO CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC!)

 

 

It was a bright and sunny day, our ship was docked at a nearby island and everyone but Luffy and myself left to go shopping or just explore the island. I was rocking my sexy polka-dot bikini (not like that dumb song) top, a pair of denim blue booty shorts, and a pair of open-toed boots, sitting on the railings of the Sunny, eating a tangerine-flavored popsicle, and looking out at the ocean. Such a wonderful site, the breeze was good, too. I inhaled the scent and let out a sigh of contentment.

 

So peaceful...unfortunately my moment of tranquility was interrupted by the sound of my captain's loud chewing. I turned and saw him, sitting on one of the sun chairs, and sloppily eating a piece of meat. Dear Ceiling Cat, that guy has no manners at all! He's a glutton, he can be a real dumbass sometimes, and do I even have to explain how selfish he can be?! **AAAAAUUUUUUGH!**

 

Despite all that, he does have some good traits, mind you. He's such an optimist, always seeing the good side of things, always so loyal, willing to do anything for the people he cares about...me, especially. He's honest (even when he's not trying to be) and so trustworthy, and was always able to bring even the most gloomy of people out of their shell.

 

Plus, having rock-hard, six-pack abs never hurt anyone. I have always admired all of those things about Luffy. You could even say that I've fallen in love with him...and I have.

 

...do not tell anyone I said that.

 

  I wanted that fool so badly, though. Then an idea popped into my head, a devious grin crept it's way onto my face as I looked at Luffy who was still eating. To get his attention, I started sucking on my popsicle in a very provocative manner. He stopped eating and sees me, seconds later he just shrugged it off and went back to eating his food.

 

  That really pissed me off. However, I remained calm and decided to try again. Only this time I removed part of my top, slighty exposing my right breast, walked over to him and sat on his lap, looking up at him with big, cute, soulful eyes, and still sucking on my popsicle in a very provocative manner.

 

"So what's up, Nami?" he asks with his mouth full...ew. Anyways, he immediately noticed my right boob.

 

_'Got ya!'_

 

He swallowed. "Nami, you're boob's showing." He covered it back up.

 

"There ya go." he smiled and went back to eating...that was when I finally snapped. I pulled his head to my face and shout:

 

**"YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THE SIGNALS I'VE BEEN GIVING YOU?! I WANT YOU TO _F***_ ME!"**

 

"...you do? Well, why didn't you just say so?" he asked.

 

 _'So all that was for nothing?'_ I'm thinking.

 

*****A Few Minutes Later*****

 

Luffy and I were making out in the women's quarters. We break it off to catch a breather.

 

"So good~."

 

"Oh~? You thought that was good, sencho?"

 

I hear Luffy's moaning in my perked ears, smiling mischievously as I reach down to the front of his pants, unzipping the fly carefully with intent.  
He blushed. "W...what are you gonna do?"

 

"Relax, sencho~!" I tell him seductively as I gently pull out his manhood...only to be surprised by how...big it was.

 

'Wow, he's sure got a pretty decent one.' I thought to myself as I start to lick it.

 

He gasped and moaned. This made me giggle, his moans were music to my ears. Although, I was worried that I was being too rough with him. So I cease my licking and ask: "I'm not being too rough, am I? I could stop if you want me to."

 

"N-no. Keep going. It feels so good." he breathed out. Hearing that put a smile on my face and then I began to suck on his throbbing manhood. He let out a very satisfied moan.

 

"H-Hey Nami." he said.

 

"Yesh Luffy?" I reply, with his large member still in my mouth.

 

"You're not gonna charge me for this...are you?"

 

...ok, that REALLY pissed me off. So much that I decided to teach him a lesson by biting the tip of his manhood...HARD.

 

"Ahh~! Okay, okay! I get it!" he screamed in pain.

 

"Listen here, Monkey Boy! I may be money-hungry, but I ain't no goddamn prostitute! Ok, yeah I do charge people for seeing me naked and I do charge people for taking photos of me in my bikini, and I know that I like to wear scantily clad clothing, but lots of other chicks do and they're not prostitutes! Other than that, I would never sell my body!"

 

"What about that whole "pay you with my body" thing?"

 

I do a facepalm and tell that moron: "That's just a joke! I got that from my mother!"

 

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry."

 

"It's fine...now then," I began to suck on his wang again, only a bit faster than last time.

 

"Uh...uhh...! Uhh~!" was all I heard from Luffy. He must really be enjoying this. Perhaps I'll give him another blowjob sometime.

 

"I...I'm gonna cum..." he panted. I began sucking even harder, but not enough to hurt him.

 

"Dammit, Nami! Hurry up and let me fuck you!!" he cried out. Hmph! He could've at least asked me nicely. If he keeps this attitude up, I just might bite him again. Oh well, while his manhood was still in my mouth, my response was:

 

"Then hurry up and cum, sencho~."

 

Which he did as he let out a moan. 'T-Too much!' I thought. I didn't think he would cum that much. I couldn't swallow it all and ended up coughing some of it up and gagging just a bit.

 

"Nami, are you ok?" Luffy asks me.

 

I cough a bit. "I'm fine...Luffy." I cough again, telling him: "Your cum...it tastes so bitter!"

 

"Well what'd you expect? Caramel?"

 

"No, but I was hoping it would taste bearable. Don't worry, I'll get used to it."

 

"Oh." was all Luffy said.

 

"Luffy, lie down now."

 

He lay down on my bed. I stood up, took off my shorts as well as my bikini bottom, and tossed them to the side. I then got up on top of Luffy and placed myself in the Cowgirl position. I squeaked a little at how much it hurt putting it in. Blood came out of my womanhood, showing how I was losing my virginity.

 

"Nami? You ok?" Luffy asks me out of concern.

 

"Y-Yeah...just give me minute."

 

Steadily, I began to relax as the pain went away. Then I began to move my hips back and forth, slowly each time. Luffy gasped and moaned.  
"Nami~!"

 

"Luffy...!" I panted as my hips moved faster.

 

To pleasure him more, I grabbed his balls and softly massaged them. This really pleased him as he grabbed my left breast and proceeded to massage it. I cried out in ecstasy as he did. Oh Ceiling Cat, he really knows how to please a girl. I leaned back, placing my hands on his upper thighs, as my hips kept rocking back and forth.

 

"Luffy...lift yourself up for a a bit." He lifted himself up, and I place one of my pillows underneath his bum.

 

"You can lie back down, now." once he did, I moved my hips again, only a bit faster than before.

 

"Oh...oh, yeah...yeah! Yeah! YEAH!! FUCK YEAH~!!!" Wow, who knew Luffy could sound so lewd. Gotta say, I was kind of impressed. While this continued, I yowled out in ecstasy from this bliss.

 

"Nami...this feels so good!" he cried out.

 

"Yes~!" I tell him.

 

Luffy began to let out a sound similar to a bark. I continued to cry out in ecstasy. We were both beginning to reach our climax. Before that happened, I got off of Luffy and started to stroke his manhood until he came as did he when he stroked my clit, making me cum. We took a breather for about five or six minutes, then proceeded to fuck each other's brains out.

 

  Luffy and I were both on my bed, butt naked, hair slightly messy. He was eating some more meat and I was working on one of my maps, while eating a tangerine. The others wouldn't be back for a while and that was fine. I really enjoyed being here with Luffy like this.

 

"Nami."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Can I be on top, next time?" he asks me.

 

A pause.

 

"Sure...as long as you behave."

**Author's Note:**

> My version of PETs, One Piece style (Actually, the focus is LuNa, but whatever.)! Yes, it's LuNa, and I get that most people are not fans of the pairing or any pairings in One Piece in general because Oda-sama said no romance, and you know what? I am just fine with that. That don't stop me from loving the couple, however.;)


End file.
